


What’s All The Commotion?

by yqv



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Post-season 7, Rex needs a nap, Shenanigans, Shinies being shinies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yqv/pseuds/yqv
Summary: *announcer voice*CHAOS IN THE BARRACKS! Rex investigates.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	What’s All The Commotion?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work since 2012. Consider yourselves blessed, I guess?

Rex woke from his hard-earned nap to the sounds of utter chaos. Troopers were running around the barracks, searching high and low. 

Groggily, Rex sat up in his bunk, nearly hitting his head on the ceiling above him. He got out of bed and climbed down to the barracks floor. Still in his shorts, the captain decided to stop and ask a particularly determined shiny carrying miscellaneous armor plates running past him.

“You there! Shiny! What’s your name?”

The young clone froze, nearly tripping over his own feet as he came to a stop.

“CT-1337, sir! They call me ‘Jump’, sir!” cried the shiny, clearly very nervous about the whole ordeal. By the looks of him, he must have come off Kamino nearly last week. Rex smiled softly to himself, remembering how it felt to be so young and inexperienced. 

Kicking himself internally, Rex snapped out of his reverie. This was no time to be getting sentimental. There was clearly a crisis at hand.

“Private Jump?”

“Yes sir!”

“Can you tell me what the kriff is going on here?”

Jump began to sputter, seeming to shrink behind the armor pieces he was carrying.

“Well, we seem to be missing one of the men. Sir. He said he was going to see his mother, because she was sick. Sir,” said Jump, looking like he was about to live up to his name any minute now and run off.

Rex considered this briefly. 

“Private Jump?”

“Yes sir?”

“You do realize that we’re clones, and none of us technically have a mother?”

“I never thought of that, sir,” said the shiny, visibly cringing.

Maker, what were they teaching cadets on Kamino nowadays?

Rex sighed, feeling sorry for the nervous young clone who was probably a few bolts short of a deecee. And he hadn’t even had his morning caf yet.

“Vod’ika, with us, ‘visiting my sick mother’ is practically Basic for ‘I’m deserting to join the Resistance.’”

The look on the shiny’s face was priceless.


End file.
